Notice Me
by SparklyColours
Summary: Rukia never gets noticed in high school. She's just a nobody walking in the same halls as the other students. Now in her junior year, will someone notice her? Or will she forever be the outcast. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so first of all the reason this chapter isn't long is because well it's kind of like a prologue. **

**Also I'm not sure if there will be any pairings. You guys should give me your opinion on that and if you have ideas for pairings, go ahead and tell me. **

**The words in italics is Rukia narrating. **

**Well, I enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

_

* * *

_

High school.

_Two words that bring back wonderful but yet at same time, horrible memories. Unfortunately I still have two more years of high school._

_You must be thinking 'What? High school isn't that bad.' Oh, but yes it is. Especially if you're someone like me. A girl who wears glasses instead of contacts, studies instead going out to the soccer or basketballs games, and doesn't give a damn about prom. I'm what you call the lowest of the low._

_The outcast. _

_The loser. _

_No friends, no life, no nothing._

_Well, I used to have friends... well at least one friend. His name is Renji Abarai, but his dad got a promotion and they moved to China. _

_Now here I am in Japan alone. Friendless._

_I'm Rukia Kuchiki. I'm 144cm tall so yes, I'm short. I have pale skin, raven hair, and amethyst colored eyes with glasses. _

Today is a day some look forward to and some who don't. The first day back to school. The once empty halls are now filled with: freshmen huddled in little groups filled with nervousness and excitement, teachers who are trying to get to their class before the students, sophomores and juniors who are catching up with their friends who they haven't seen during summer, and the seniors are just lounging around like the kings and queens of the school.

Out of all the students one certain group stuck out the most. The group of the popular kids. The ones that all the other students envy and wish they could be. The group consisted mostly of seniors, but there were a couple of juniors in there.

_Wow. Even on the first day back they're already staring at them. I bet they'd disappear off the face of the Earth if no one admired them. _

Rukia made her way through the crowd of students.

_Kaien Shiba is like the King of the group. He's a senior, the Soccer King, supposedly very sweet, and cool with all the teachers. The unique thing about him are his eyes. They're like a mixture of blue and green._

_Toshiro Hitsugaya, a senior and a prodigy. Supposedly he could be in college now, but he wanted to stay close to his childhood friend so he rejected every college. He's one of the best soccer players, and from what I heard, he can be a cocky bastard. Even though he's in the popular group, he's not much of a social person. The unique thing about him is his hair. It's snow white which reminds me of winter which happens to be my favorite season. _

_Ichigo Kurosaki. One of the juniors of the popular group. His hair is orange which attracts him a lot of attention, both good and bad. He gets into fights but has good grades. He looks like Kaien except for the hair and eyes, but they aren't related. _

_Those are the three main and "hottest" guys of the popular group._

_Rangiku Matsumoto, senior and the Queen of the group. Rumors are that she's a total slut, but I don't believe them. From what I heard, she's only had one boyfriend her whole entire life, and that's Gin Ichimaru. He graduated last year. _

_Orihime Inoue, a junior. She's smart, pretty, but an air head. She's get distracted really easy. Every guy wants to date her since the Queen is already dating. She hasn't had a boyfriend, but she has a major crush on Kurosaki. _

The bell rang signaling the students to get to their first class.

Rukia sighed while entering her class. The class was fairly empty save for a couple of students and the teachers. One of the teachers was lazily sitting on the chair with his feet on top of the desk while his assistant teacher was getting papers ready.

Rukia made her way to an empty desk near the class window. She got a book out from her school bag; she started reading while waiting for the other students to come.

About a minute after Rukia got engrossed into her book, students started filing in through the class door, and Rukia put her book away; she sat up straight. The teacher took his feet off the desk and stood up.

"Alright. I'm Mr. Kyouraku, and I'm your history teacher." He introduced himself. Then he looked over at his assistant. "She's Nanao." He stated with a grin on his face.

Nanao cleared her throat. "Ms. Ise that's what you'll be calling me." She shot a glare at Kyouraku. "Now I'll be passing back some paper work your parents or legal guardian need to fill out. Since this class will also be like your homeroom, you will need to bring it back here to this class. Understood?"

The students nodded their heads as she started handing the papers to the students in the front to pass it back.

_The students in this class don't seem bad, and the teachers seem like fun. I think I'll like this class, and this years just might not turn out to be so bad. _

**

* * *

**

A/N: Comments and criticism are welcomed, but please no flames.

**.:StarPrincess:.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! A big thanks to those who left a review: Shadow Pain, Brandie Hitsugaya, tanithhh, SnowCrystals, sleepygirl, and SukiAmaya.**

**Extra thanks to my beta reader Lady Nefertari.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

* * *

The best subject of the day is finally here. Lunch. All the students look forward to this. You could eat outside or inside. Usually, on a sunny day like today, most choose to eat outside.

Rukia went to eat lunch on her favorite spot; it was under a giant tree. She started eating her lunch looking up at the baby blue and cloudless sky.

_My first three classes aren't bad. I actually enjoyed them. Hopefully, I will enjoy the rest of the classes. _

"Kuchiki."

Rukia looked up. It was a kind looking man who had his white hair tied into a ponytail. He was carrying a bag full of soccer balls. "Oh, Ukitake-san." Rukia stood up and bowed. "How are you doing?" she asked politely.

Ukitake smiled kindly at Rukia. "I'm doing great. How are you and Byakuya doing?" he asked her.

"Oh, I'm doing well and nii-sama is busy as always, but he's doing good, too."

"That's good to hear. I have to get going, bye Kuchiki." He smiled before leaving. Rukia sat back down.

_Ukitake-san, he's a kind man. He's the soccer teams coach, and he's also one of nii-sama's closest friends. A sad thing is that he has tuberculosis. _

Rukia looked at her watch and gathered her stuff. Lunch was almost over, and before having to head back to class, Rukia wanted to go to the library. She wanted to return the book she was reading during her first class.

Rukia threw her trash into a trash bin and made her way to the library.

* * *

She reached up for a book when she noticed dirt on her glasses. She frowned and took them off. She wiped the dirt off with her shirt, but the dirt wouldn't come off. She frowned even more. She licked her finger and rubbed the lens, but the stubborn dirt wouldn't come off. She sighed.

_I guess I have to go to Urahara's Shop again._

Rukia put her glasses back on and reached for the book. Even on her tiptoes she couldn't reach it.

A pale hand reached above Rukia's, getting the book she wanted to get, and handed Rukia the book.

"Oh, thank you." Rukia said as she turned to look at the other student. He was pale, had short, messy hair, and green eyes. He was at least 10 cm or more taller than Rukia.

He looked at Rukia. "Hn." He put his hands in his pants pockets and walked past her.

Rukia hugged the book to her chest while watching him walk away. She was slightly flustered. No one, besides teachers, has ever helped her.

She went to the librarian to check out the book.

Once Rukia was out of the library, she looked at her watch. She gasped.

She had one minute to get to her next class before the bell rang. She started walking quickly, but Rukia wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going. Her brain was still on the earlier incident.

_I can't believe he helped me. That was Ulquiorra Shiffer, a senior. He's like a total mystery. He's very quiet, but he's intelligent. He's popular but doesn't hang out with the popular group. Actually now that I think about it, I don't think they get along. Shiffer is friends with Grimmjow Jaggerjack. I find it amazing that they're friends. Jaggerjack is a loud punk while Shiffer is quiet. _

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack is a trouble maker and he's a senior. He also has blue hair and popular as well but doesn't hang out with the popular group. He gets into a lot of fights with Kurosaki. He-_

Rukia fell back.

"Oh, sorry." A hand helps her up. "I didn't see you there."

It was Kaien Shiba.

"Oh, it's okay." Rukia looks up at him. What would he be doing in the junior's floor when he's a senior?

"You're a junior, aren't you?" Kaien asked. "Are you lost?"

Rukia looked around and noticed that he wasn't the one in the wrong floor, but she was. "Oh, I guess I am." Rukia said looking down at the floor.

"Well, I'll help you find your way! What's the class you should be in right now?"

"Um..." Rukia got her schedule out of her bag and looked at it. "I have math with Mr. Aizen."

"Really? He's a great teacher! Come on I'll show you the way!" He stated cheerfully before walking down the hall with Rukia following after him.

It was pretty quiet between them. The only thing you could hear was their footsteps and the occasional loud voice of a teacher.

"I'm Kaien Shiba by the way." Kaien said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"Well Kuchiki we're here." He stopped walking in front of a closed classroom door. "Anytime you get lost, come find me!" Kaien then waved good bye and walked down the hall.

Rukia opened the door and walked. She was greeted by a kind looking man with a kind smile. "Ah, Ms. Kuchiki. Please have a seat." He gestured to one of the empty desks in front of the class.

As Rukia walked to her seat, she could feel the other students staring at her, but she paid no attention to them. She was too busy thinking about how two of the popular students actually talked to her. Well, in Ulquiorra's case he didn't really talk.

Rukia shook her head and paid attention to what Aizen was saying.

From the two previous years of high school, this year was so far her favorite. It was barely the first day back, but she enjoyed all her classes so far. The only class that was left was P.E and what a better way to end the school day.

Rukia was smiling as she made her way to the gym. Since it was the first day back, students didn't have to change into their P.E clothes.

She went into the gym and sat down on the bleachers. The other students were in their little groups chatting. Rukia looked around and noticed that the popular group was also in the gym. She saw Kaien laughing and Ichigo was scowling. Rangiku and Orihime were talking and Toshiro was rolling his eyes at Kaien and Ichigo.

Despite the smile on Rukia's face, her heart yearned for something like that. She yearned for a friend to laugh and talk with.

Rukia also noticed Ulquiorra with Grimmjow on the other side of the gym. Ulquiorra was leaning on the wall with hands in his pockets listening to Grimmjow who seemed to be ranting about something. Rukia got an amused smile on her face as she thought about how those two became friends.

Rukia looked down at her watch. It was already ten minutes into the class and a teacher yet had to appear.

_When is the teacher going to show up?_

"Be quiet!" A loud voice was heard above the talking and immediately the gym became quiet. A tall, broad and muscular man with black, spiky hair was standing in the middle of the gym. He had an eye patch over his right eye. "Looks like you guys are stuck with me." he grinned. "I'm Zaraki Kenpachi your P.E teacher."

Many of the students shivered at the mere thought of him as their P.E teacher.

For the rest of the hour, Kenpachi let them talk since they weren't going to do anything. Rukia took out the book she got from the library and started reading until it was time to go home.

* * *

Rukia let out a sigh after she took a sip from her tea. Once she got home from school she put the paper work her brother needed to fill out on his desk and went to take a shower. After that she made herself a cup of tea, got her book, and settled on the couch to read.

"Rukia."

Rukia looked up from her book. "Welcome home, nii-sama. Would you like some tea?" She asked as she got up. Her brother had long, black hair and gray eyes with no emotion in them. He was tall and he was wearing a black suit. He sat down on the couch and rubbed his eyes.

"A hard day at work?" Rukia guessed as she came back carrying a tray with a tea set on it. She poured tea on a cup and handed it to her brother.

Byakuya nodded before taking a sip of his tea. Rukia waited patiently for him to speak. "How was the first day back to school?" he asked.

Rukia smiled. "I enjoy all my classes."

Byakuya nodded. "That's good."

"I also talked with Ukitake-san." Rukia added. "We should invite him to dinner."

"If you want." Byakuya said before standing up. "Tell the chef to prepare dinner while I take a quick shower." Rukia went to the kitchen while Byakuya made his way to his bedroom.

_I hope tomorrow is a good day like today was._

**

* * *

**

A/N: I opened to any pairing suggestions! Comments or criticisms!

**.:StarPrincess:.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been like three months that I last updated, and I'm sorry that I kept you guys waiting! **

**I want a give a big thanks to those who reviewed and read! Thank you! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**P.S: I rushed when I proof-read this chapter so there might be some errors!**

* * *

Rukia closed the door behind her and started walking to her school.

_Hmm, I wonder if they have soccer practice right now. I should check since I need to ask Ukitake-san._

Rukia made up her mind and quickly continued walking. When she got to her school, she did see the soccer team practicing but where was the coach, Ukitake-san? Rukia eyebrows furrowed, and she put a finger on her chin and thought.

_Where could he be?_

She was too busy thinking that she didn't notice the soccer ball heading directly towards her or the shouts of the soccer players trying to warn her.

_Huh? Who's shouting?_

The shouting managed to bring Rukia out of her thoughts. Rukia blinked and noticed the ball coming towards her. Her eyes widened, and she felt someone pull her by her arm. She let out a little squeak and heard a 'thud' where the ball hit someone.

The ball rolled off to the side, and Rukia looked up to see who pulled her out of the way. It was Ulquiorra. Rukia was about to thank him when Kaien called out to her and was running towards them.

"Kuchiki!" Kaien stopped in front of them and looked at Ulquiorra weirdly before looking at Rukia. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." She reassured him. She turned towards Ulquiorra. "Thank you." She bowed slightly towards him.

"Hn, just be careful." He said. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.

"Weird." Kaien muttered as he watched Ulquiorra walk away. "Anyways what are you even doing here during soccer practice?" Kaien asked her. "Couldn't get enough of me yesterday, huh?" He joked with a grin.

"Wha?" Rukia turned beet red. "N-no! That's not it! I was- am- looking for Ukitake-san!" She quickly defended herself.

Kaien threw his head back and laughed. "I'm just teasing you. Anyways the coach isn't here." Kaien's voice turned serious. "He's in the hospital." He informed her.

"What?" Rukia gasped.

"I don't know much, but he said something about his illness. He said not to worry though." Kaien noticed Rukia's worried face. "You know him! He's strong! He'll be back being his usual happy self!" He reassured her.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah. Okay, well thank you and sorry for bothering you." She turned away and walked inside the school.

"Kaien, come on!" Toshiro called to him. Kaien kicked the soccer ball and practice resumed.

Rukia sighed as she walked in. _I need to tell nii-sama when I get home._ She looked around for a spot to sit until it was time or close to time to go to their first class. She found an empty table near the restrooms. She sat down and took out another book that she had in her bag.

When the bell finally rang, she quickly got her stuff together and made her way through the halls quickly not wanting to be caught in the halls when they get crowded. When she got to her class, she noticed that she was one of the first ones again. After the students filed in and class started, Rukia was too worried about Ukitake that she didn't pay much attention to the lesson.

**RING RING!**

The bell signaling the end of the first class rang. "That was fast." Rukia muttered to herself and grabbed her stuff. _Hmm, today's been an odd day. Not only did Schiffer-kun and Shiba-kun talk to me, but Ukitake-san is in the hospital. I-_

**BAM!**

Rukia crashed into the open locker of Orihime Inoue. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Inoue asked concerned and quite panicked. She crouched down next to Rukia who was on her knees holding her face. Her (Inoue) friends all looked towards them.

"What happened?" Kurosaki asked walking towards them with the others behind.

Kaien looked closely. "Kuchiki?" The others looked at him surprised that he would know her.

Rukia looked up. She was holding her nose trying to stop from the blood from gushing out. "Huh?"

"Woah, you need to go to the nurse. Here I'll take you." Kaien helped Rukia up on her feet and started taking her towards the nurses office. "You guys on ahead! I'll catch up!" He called out over his shoulder to the others.

"Um okay." Inoue stood up. "Do you know who she is?" She asked the others.

Kurosaki shrugged. "Don't know, but looks like Kaien knows her."

* * *

"Sheesh, Kuchiki. You need to be more careful." Kaien said as Rukia put a wet towel on her nose.

"Sorry."

Kaien smiled. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Anyways you're in good hands with Unohana-san, so I'll be going now." He stood up and walked out. "Don't crash into anymore lockers!" He teased her right before closing the door.

Not a minute later the door opened and a young lady with black hair tied into a ponytail walked in with a short, clumsy looking boy. "Hm, I'm the nurse, Unohana. I have another patient I must attend to so I'll let Hanataro," She gestured towards the boy. "take a look at your nose." She smiled kindly at Rukia before leaving.

"Uh, hi." Hanataro said nervously. "I'm Hanataro. May I take a look at your nose, Miss?"

Rukia lowered her hand from her nose and nodded. "Hi, Hanataro-kun. You don't have to be so formal. Call me Rukia." She said with a kind smile.

"Yes." He barely touched her nose, but she winced. "Sorry!" He jumped back.

Rukia smiled wearily. "No, it's fine."

He comes closer. "I don't think it's broken, just bruised up." He went to a table that was in the corner and searched the drawers. "Ah ha!" He grabbed a white strip. "Here, wear this. It should help your nose." He handed it to Rukia.

"Thanks." Rukia put it on her nose. "So aren't you a student?" She asked him.

"Yes, but I know for sure that I want to be a nurse. I asked Unohana-san if I can be an apprentice of sorts, and she said yes." Hanataro explained to Rukia.

"Oh, that's nice. I should get going." Rukia headed out. "Bye Hanataro!" She waved.

**Lunch**

"Hmm, where should I sit?" Rukia scanned the lunch room. It was pouring rain outside so the students were forced to eat indoors. She scanned once more and saw Hanataro sitting with a dark skined man who looked like a giant and had dark brown hair that covered one eye. "It's worth the shot." Rukia said to herself before walking towards them.

"What happened to your nose?" asked a voice behind Rukia.

Rukia whipped around and it was Ulquiorra. "Oh, this." Rukia's hand instinctly went to her nose. "I... crashed into a locker." Her cheeks turned red.

Not far from where they were talking, the popular group was watching them. "Hey Kaien, isn't that the girl from earlier?" Kurosaki pointed towards Rukia and Ulquiorra.

"Huh?" Kaien was about to bite into his sandwhich. He looked over to were Kurosaki was pointing at. "Kuchiki... and Schiffer."

"Doesn't she know you two are enemies?" Inoue asked quietly.

"Who does she think she is?" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Hanging out with your enemy! What kind of friend is she?"

"She doesn't know, so don't say anything bad about her." Kaien snapped.

"Oh, okay!" Matsumoto said. She turned to Inoue who started showing her weird food inventions.

"Hey, where's Toshiro?" Kurosaki asked as he looked around; and changing the subject.

"It's Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya came with his lunch and sat down across Kaien who was already done with his food. "You eat like a pig." He commented and Kaien just grinned at him.

"We're all friends here." Ichigo said with a shrug and smirk.

"Are you going to eat that?" Kaien pointed to Kurosaki's chocolate cake.

"Hell yeah!" Kurosaki grabbed his chocolate cake and bit into eat.

"I want some!"

"Get your own, Kaien!"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at them.

* * *

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at her. Rukia laughed nervously when he didn't say anything. Ulquiorra looked at Rukia face for a while before speaking. "Does it hurt?" He asked and gently touched her nose.

"Oh, no. No, it doesn't hurt." Rukia answered taken back at his actions and gentle-ness.

"Hn." Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets and turned to walk away. "Bye." He started walking towards Grimmjow who was picking on a freshmen.

"Bye." Rukia whispered. She shook her head and started once again towards Hanataro. "Hi Hanataro!" She greeted cheerfully.

Hanataro looked up. "Oh! Hi Rukia!" He scooted over. "Sit with us!"

"That's what I was going to ask you." She put her lunch on the table and sat down across from the other guy. "Hi, I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"I'm Sado Yatsutorda, but call me Chad." He said in a deep Hispanice accent laced voice. For the rest of lunch, they enjoyed it in peace and quiet... well, in their table but around them it was loud.

The rest of the day went by fast, and Rukia didn't see Ulquiorra or Kaien. She quickly went home to tell her brother the news about Ukitake. When she opened the door, her brother was already waiting for her. "Nii-sama! Did you hear about Ukitake-san?" She asked.

He nodded at her. "Yes, and I'm assuming you want to visit?"

"Yes, of course." She said. "But first, let me take this to my room." She held up her bag to him and ran to her room. Two minutes later, she comes running out. "Okay, let's go."

"Room for Juushiro Ukitake." Byakuya told a nurse when they got to the hospital.

"Right this way, please." The nurse led them to his room.

"Thank you." Rukia and Byakuya said at the same time before entering his room.

"Ukitake-san! Are you alright?" Rukia immediately asked when she walked in. She hurried to be by his side.

Ukitake let out a laugh. "Yeah, don't worry about me." He looked at Byakuya then back at Rukia. "But could you do me a favor?"

"Of course." Rukia chirped.

"The nurses wont let me out of the room and there's a vending machine down the hall. Sneak me a snack?" He asked with a grin.

Rukia grinned back. "Okay." Once she left the room, Ukitake sighed and Byakuya sat at the chair near the bed.

"I have some bad news." Ukitake told Byakuya with a sad look in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I have a pairing for Rukia set on my mind, but I wont say who. Hopefully I'll be able to keep it as a surprise. There will be some minor pairings or hints of romance, but nothing else is set. **

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: All you HitsuRuki fans, they finally speak to each other! ;) **

**Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: ShadowSword524, 55mani, byakuchiki, Kittens Hellfire, Denidene (hehe, don't worry about it), lovelose05, and Dirtyspots.**

* * *

"What's wrong?"

Ukitake heaved a sigh. "It seems like my illness finally took a toll on my body. My lungs are giving out-," A coughing fit interrupted him. "- and soon, my heart will too." He told Byakuya.

Byakuya sighed and stayed quiet for a while before speaking. "How well I tell Rukia?" He said to himself. "She always looked up to you as a father. She'll be devasted to know."

Ukitake closed his eyes momentarily and opened them again. "Yes, I know. But there's nothing I or the doctors can do." He looked at Byakuya straight in the eyes. "That's why I don't want you telling her until it comes."

Byakuya looked surprised for a split second before going back to the emotionless face he had. He nodded and the door opened. "Sheesh, the nurses out there are..." Rukia looked back and forth between her brother and Ukitake. "Is everything alright?" She asked while walking to stand next to Ukitake.

"Everything's fine." Ukitake reassured her. "Oh, if you could tell Kain that he'll be in charge of the soccer practices for a while? So how's school?" He asked to distract her.

"Sure," Rukia smiled at him. "Oh, it's great..." She went off telling him about school while Byakuya looked outside the window and thought if it was right to keep this from Rukia.

* * *

_"Wah! So cute! Chappy is everywhere!" Rukia wiggled her fingers and stared at all the rainbow colored chappies. She grinned and grabbed the nearest one to her and hugged it. "Oh, you're so cute!" She squealed._

_The chappy that she had in her arms was white and had big silver eyes. "Will you play with us?" It asked in a high pitched voice._

"KUCHIKI!"

"Ah!" Rukia yelled and jumped up in the wooden chair she was currently sitting at. She looked up and found the librarian glaring down at her. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize I fell asleep!" Rukia quickly bowed and apologized to her.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." The librarian gave her a stern look before walking away.

Rukia sighed in relief. She looked at the watch on her wrist and decided to leave the library and start getting ready for her next class. She grabbed her papers and put them back in their right folders. She looked down at her textbook and saw drool. She wiped it off with her hand and put it in her school bag. She put the strap over her left shoulder and left the library.

_Gosh, I'm tired. _

Rukia yawned and took off her glasses to rub her eyes. She put her glasses back on, but she bumped into somebody directly on their hard chest. "Oof." She stumbled back but managed to catch herself. _Jeez, hard chest. _She rubbed her forehead.

"Hey, you're that chic that Ulquiorra was talking to the other day." a husky voice said.

Rukia looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"What? Do I look scary?" He teased.

Rukia turned red. "N-no!... I-I... uh-"

He laughed cutting her off. "Seeing that Ulquiorra talks to you, you must be alright. I'm Grimmjow by the way." He smirked at her.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki." She managed to get out.

"Well Rukia, I'll see ya around." He put his hand in his pocket and walked away from her.

"You there!" A teacher yelled. "Get to class!" He ordered Rukia.

"Yes sir! Sorry!" She quickly said and ran off to her class.

* * *

Rukia let out a happy sigh when she felt the warm air kiss her skin when she walked outside for lunch. She looked to see if anyone was at the tree where she usually eats and was happy to find out no one was there. She started walking towards it when she thought of something.

_Maybe I should sit with Hanataro-kun and Chad. _She thought for a moment. _I know! I'll invite them over! _

Rukia looked around for Hanataro and Chad.

_Oh, there's Hanataro-kun!_

Rukia was about to run over to him when a senior came up to Hanataro and started bullying him. Rukia gasped. She saw how scared Hanataro looked and that bully just kept bullying him. It got her pissed.

She ran to where they where and stood between the two. "Hey! Leave him alone!" She pushed the bully away from them.

"What bitch?" The bully snarled grabbing Rukia's arm making her wince at the rouhgness that he grabbed her arm.

* * *

"Hey Kaien. Look." Kurosaki pointed to where Rukia was and Kaien got up worried.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" They heard her yell.

"We should go help." Kaien was about to go when he saw someone else get there before him.

* * *

A pale hand grabbed the bullys' arm. "I would let go of her arm if I were you." A familiar voice to Rukia said to the bully. It was Ulquiorra. And he wasn't alone. Grimmjow was with him.

"Huh? Why should I?" The bully spat at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra's grip on his arm tightened making the bully wince at his strength. "Unless you wish to lose your arm, let go."

The bully looked at Ulquiorra and at Grimmjow who cracked his knuckles. He let go of Rukia's arm and said. "Tch, whatever." He looked at Ulquiorra. "I'll get my revenge."

Grimmjow let out a laugh and then grabbed him by the collar and said. "Unless you want to get beaten to a bloody pulp, you should stay away from us including the boy and her." He shoved him away and the bully scurried off. "Tch, wuss." Grimmjow turned to look at Rukia and Hanataro. "Yo, you guys alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Grimmjow, Sc- Ulquiorra." Rukia said with a smile.

"Hn." Ulquiorra walked away.

"See ya later, Rukia!" Grimmjow waved and walked behind Grimmjow.

The other students that saw the whole thing were astonished. "What is Schiffer-kun and Jaggerjaque-kun doing with... _them_?" A girl with jealousy wriiten all over her face asked.

"I don't know, but it'd be best not to mess with them if you don't want to be on their bad side." said her friend.

Kaien and the others were surprised as well. "Woah." was the only thing Kurosaki got out.

"I think they must be close since Kuchiki-san did call them by their first name." Orihime noted outloud.

"Seems so." Kaien sat back down and opened his lunch. "Sweet! I've got a cupcake!"

"You and your food." Toshiro rolled his eyes and started eating his lunch as well.

* * *

Rukia turned to Hanataro. "Let's look for Chad so we can eat with him!" She told him.

"uh... okay." They started looking for Chad and found him on the side of the school building. "Can we sit here?" Hanataro asked him.

Chad nodded his head.

"Great!" Rukia smiled and sat down in front of him. She started eating her lunch. "We should start sitting together everyday!" She suggested to them.

"Yeah, we should!" agreed Hanataro. He and Rukia looked at Chad eagerly.

Chad looked at them. "Sure."

"Yay!" Rukia and Hanataro cheered.

"Oh, yes, Rukia, I forgot to ask. Are you close with Schiffer and Jaggerjaque? What about Shiba-san?" Hanataro took a sip of his apple juice.

"Huh?" Rukia looked up from her lunch bag. "Oh, well I really don't know." She nervously laughed. "I mean I talked to them a couple of times."

"Aren't Shiba and Schiffer enemies?" Chad spoke.

"Oh," Rukia looked down. "I don't know." The rest of the lunch was in silence.

* * *

It was the end of the school day and Rukia was looking for Kaien to tell him what Ukitake wanted her to tell him. Sadly luck wasn't on her side. She's been searching for him for ten minutes already and was she getting frustrated!

_Where could he be?_

She started thinking.

Flick!

"Ow!" Rukia rubbed her forehead. "What was that for?" She demanded to know. "Oh, Shiba-kun!" She smiled at him.

Kaien's eye twitched. "No, no, no, no!" He shook his head quickly. "That doesn't sound right! You calling me _Shiba-kun._" He remarked. "Call me Kaien."

"oh, okay." She said. "Well Sh-" Kaien shot her a look. "I mean Kaien, Ukitake-san wanted me to tell you that you'll be in charge of the soccer practices for a while."

Kaien grinned and an evil gleam was in his eye.

"Um, Kaien?"

"Thanks for telling me, Kuchiki! I have to get going!" He started walking away. "Sayōnara!" He waved.

_Should I feel sorry for the soccer players?_

* * *

**Next Day, Morning**

"Kuchiki!" A deep voice called out her name.

Rukia turned around and saw Hitsugaya Toshiro running towards her down the hall dodging the other students. "Why are all the hot guys talking to _her_? A nobody." A girl asked her group of friends.

"Yes?" She said as she fixed her glasses. She looked up at him and almost got lost in his amazing turquiose eyes.

"Do you know why Kaien's in charge of soccer practice?" He asked her fixing his white polo.

"Oh, Ukitake-san is in the hospital and told me to tell Kaien that he'll be in charge for a while." She informed him.

"Oh, great." He muttered sarcasitically.

Rukia frowned. "Why? Is something wrong?"

He looked at her. "Oh nothing, just that Kaien's a total freak when it comes to soccer practice if he's in charge. He's going to kill us." He said with a slight smile on his face.

Rukia laughed lightly. "I can imagine that." She had an amused smile on her face. "Well, Hitsugaya-kun, I'm sure you can handle him. Good luck!" She waved slightly and turned and walked to her class.

"Yeah," Toshiro whispered. 'Is that why not only Kaien, but Schiffer and Jaggerjaque are memorized by her? She's different from others. She doesn't throw herself at them, and she doesn't seem to care much what others think about her.' Toshiro shook his head, put his hands in his pockets and walked to his own class.

* * *

"Listen up!" The P.E. teacher, Kenpachi, barked. The students quieted down and looked at their giant teacher. "Today I have to record your mile run time so you're gonna have to run it." Some groaned. "No whining unless you wanna run two miles!" That made them get quiet. He smirked. "I thought so! Now get to it!" He barked.

The students went outside to the track and started running. "Rukia, come run with us!" Grimmjow called out to Rukia.

Rukia nodded and went to them.

"I don't want to get sweaty!" whined Matsumoto as she jogged next to Orihime. They were behind Kaien, Toshiro, and Kurosaki.

"Come on! The faster we get done, the faster we get to shower!" Orihime encouraged her friend.

"You're right!" Matsumoto beamed at her friend.

"Excuse me." Rukia said as she made her way through them.

"Don't say excuse me! Just run through them!" Grimmjow told her as he ran pass them with Ulquiorra right behind him.

Rukia rolled her eyes at him. "Sorry 'bout that!" She told them before heading off.

"Wha-?" Kurosaki got cut off by Matsumoto.

"Unbelievable! She wasn't even sweating!" Matsumoto said astonished. "I must find out her secret!" She said with a gleam in her eye and dashed off.

"Rangiku-san! Wait for me!" Orihime called out to her friend and went after her.

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Hm?" Rukia turned around wipeing her face with a wet towel. She saw Inoue and Matsumoto running towards her. "Yes?" She titled her head to the side.

Matsumoto put one hand on her waist and the other up gesturing to Rukia to wait a minute. After Matsumoto caught her breath, she spoke. "How do you stay... unsweaty?" Inoue nodded her head eager to hear the answer.

Rukia arched a brow. "Um, I don't know. I do sweat a little bit though."

Matsumoto sighed dissapointed. "Will there ever be a way to stay unsweaty?" She cried out.

"Um, I'll be leaving now." Rukia scratched the back of her head and walked away. She headed towards the shower room.

When she walked in, there was a group of girls talking in a circle. One of them looked over at Rukia's way. She had light brown hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, tan skin, and her cheeks were tinted the slightest pink from running the mile. She seemed radiant. Her name was Sato Hikari (radiant).

She narrowed her eyes at Rukia. "You seem to have gotten a confidence boost, haven't you?" She put her hands on her waist. Her group of friends supporting her from behind. "Just because Schiffer-kun, Jaggerjaques-kun, Shiba-kun, and Hitsugaya-kun have talked to you doesn't mean they like you." She looked at Rukia up and down. "I mean, _come on_! _Look_ at yourself!" She sneered.

Rukia gritted her teeth and looked down not able to think of a comeback. How is it that she's able to defend others but not herself?

"I mean come one. Who wants to hang out with a loser like you? Not only are you lacking a life, but your own father and mother _abandoned _you. How pathetic!" Hikari smirked. "I bet they're just _using you_ and then leave you just like your parents."

"Shut up!" Rukia screamed. Tears were are on the brink of escaping her pained filled eyes. She _hates_ being reminded about her parents leaving her and her brother. She looked up at Hikari who was smirking at her and ran out of the shower room.

When she ran out, she crashed into Grimmjow who was with Ulquiorra. "Huh? Rukia?" Grimmjow saw her tear streaked face. "What's wrong?" He asked grabbing Rukia by her shoulders.

Rukia looked up at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. She looked away and pushed Grimmjows hands off her shoulders. She tried running from them, but Grimmjow grabbed her hand not letting her run.

Ulquiorra looked at her and then heard footsteps and voices coming out from where Rukia ran out from. Hikari and her group of friends came walking out. They saw Rukia crying and some of the laughed. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and turned to Grimmjow and Rukia. "Grimmjow, stay here with her." Grimmjow nodded and Ulquiorra walked over to the group of girls who started fixing their hair when they saw him coming towards them.

"Yes, Schiffer-kun?" Hikari batted her eyelashes and blushed.

"Stay away from Rukia." He said in cold voice; his eyes full of anger. "If you make her cry again you'll regret it." He turned away from and was about to walk away when Hikari spoke up.

"What?" She screeched in anger. "Why are you even bothering yourself with _her?_" She pointed a finger at Rukia who was listening along with Grimmjow. "She's a nobody! We're a lot prettier than she is!-"

Ulquiorra didn't turn around. "We don't have to explain ourselves to trash like yourselves*." He simply remarked.

Hikari and her friends gasped and felt hummilated and offended. "Tch, pretty? They're a bunch of fake prissies." Grimmjow muttered with a grin.

Rukia looked up at him and smiled. She wiped away her tears and looked at Ulquiorra who was now standing next to them. "Thank you."

"They aren't worth your tears." He said as he walked away.

Grimmjow gently pushed her foreward. "Come on. We'll take you home."

* * *

**A/N: So did you guys enjoy this chapter?**

***I wrote that part a couple of times. First two times, Ulquiorra said way too much! So I lowered it down to that. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: First of all I want to apologize that I haven't updated in a _long _time. I feel so bad for not updating seeing how many of you guys like my story. I'll list reasons why in the author note below.

Just to let you guys know Rukia will definitely not be paired up with Ichigo because I want the pairing to be one that isn't so common and the most common pairing for Rukia are IchiRuki or RenRuki so neither of those. Sorry if any of you guys wanted IchiRuki. They will however be friends!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers (you guys rock!): Milly567 (ah, well I'm not sure about the pairing yet. I was at first but now I'm not too sure. Sorry that I haven't updated!), LeyCoo (I'm sorry for leaving you hanging!:( I'll try to update more frequently), zero09q (sorry but that's how she is in the story, sorry, she will get better though), BrosCP, whiteicewolf, Fried Chicken, apple21, KhempriIrisi, Kanak Sutra, The Dirtying Spots of Chan, yuzy, Brandie Hitsugaya, Denidene, Kittens Hellfire, ShadowSword524 (She'll meet Ichigo very soon, in matter of fact she'll meet him in this chapter), and byakuchiki.

Enjoy!~

_Rukia's thoughts_

* * *

"Rukia?" Nii-sama interrupted me reading my book and I looked up. He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Yes nii-sama?" I sat up waiting for him to speak.

"I have some papers on the coffee table of Ukitake that a doctor needs to see. Can you take them to the doctor?" He asked me. "I need to sign and file some paper work."

"Oh sure. Do you have the address?" I asked him while standing up and grabbing my flats that were near my bed.

Nii-sama nodded. "Yes, I left it on top of the papers. Thank you Rukia." He said before leaving my room.

I grabbed my cell phone and walked down the hallway into the living room where the coffee table was. I saw the stack of papers with a yellow sticky, with an address written on it, on the top. I grabbed the stack of papers and left our house.

When I got outside, my eyes squinted slightly adjusting to the bright sun light. I looked at the address. Hmm, the Kurosaki clinic. I know where that is. I pass by it when I go walking to school.

…

Once I got to the clinic, I saw that it was closed. I bit my lip. Should I go next door since it's the Kurosaki household? I don't want to go back home only to give Nii-sama the papers. He's been under a lot of stress lately; I don't want to add on to it. I sighed and decided to go ahead to their house.

I walked up the door steps and knocked on the door. I heard a girl call out "Ichi-nii can you get the door?"

I heard a "yeah" and then footsteps. I stepped back a little and the door opened revealing the ever scowling face of Ichigo Kurosaki. He looked surprised. "Er, can I help you?" He asked while scratching the back of his neck.

I looked at him then down at the papers that I was carrying. "Yeah, my brother wanted me to give these papers to err Doctor Kurosaki." I told him.

"Oh okay." He stepped aside. "You can come in." I walked in and he closed the door. "Dad, someone's here to give you papers!" He yelled and a younger girl, his sister I assume, walked into the hallway.

"Oh, do we have a guest?" She asked while looking back and forth between Ichigo and me.

"Ah, no, I'm just here to deliver some papers." I told her and she looked disappointed.

"Aw, and here I thought Ichi-nii got a girlfriend." She pouted before going back into the kitchen.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo scowled his face red.

"Ichigooooooooooo!" A man, their dad, bellowed while running towards Ichigo. He stepped aside make the man trip.

"Stop it, goat face! We have a guest!"

"Oh!" Their dad jumped back up. "Oh, you're Byakuya's sister!" He exclaimed when he saw me.

"Y-yeah," How does he know who I am? "He wanted me to give you some papers." I said while handing him over the papers.

He grabbed them and looked through them. "Ah, thank you!" He beamed. "Now, why don't you stay for dinner? My beautiful daughter Yuzu is a wonderful cook!"

I shook my head. "Sorry, but I have to go, but thank you."

"Ah, well then Ichigo will take you home!" He pushed Ichigo towards me.

I shook my hands in front of me. "Oh no, that isn't necessary!"

"Nonsense! I won't let a young girl like you walk all alone!" He said while pushing us out the door.

"But I came by myself." I said but he wasn't paying attention.

"Bring back some beautiful grandchildren, Ichigo!" He bellowed before closing the door.

"Crazy old goat face!" scowled Ichigo. I stood quietly to the side not knowing what to do. He sighed before looking at me. "Well let's get going." He gestured for me to lead the way.

I started walking and I glanced at him. "Sorry about this." I said quietly looking down at the ground.

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

The rest of the walk was quiet but not really awkward. Once we got to my house, we stopped walking. I looked at him. "Thank you." I said with a small smile.

He scratched the back of his head. "Eh, no problem."

I walked into the house.

* * *

The Next Day (Monday)

Rukia walked into her history class and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't able to get a good night sleep because of a dream that she had. She can't remember much of her dream except that someone died and she was crying.

The other students started walking in and sat at their seats. Rukia looked towards the front of the room and only saw the assistant there. When the bell rang, the assistant cleared her throat catching the attention of the students. "Mr. Kyouraku won't be here because of a personal matter." She told the class. "But just because he isn't here doesn't mean we won't get anything done in class today." She walked to the desk, grabbed some papers and started passing them out. "We're going to start a project-"The class groaned. "You'll be choosing an important war/battle and make a poster on it. Not only that you'll write a 1,000 word essay on it." The class groaned again. "You have one week and you have the scoring sheet." She gestured to the paper she passed out.

_Hmmm, looks like I'll be going to the library during lunch._

The rest of the classes flew by and it was time for lunch. Rukia grabbed her bag and instead of heading towards the cafeteria, she went to the library. She nodded to the librarian and walked to a table and put her stuff on the table. _Hopefully I can pick a war and get something to eat before lunch is over._

She walked over to the history section and looked around. There were tons of wars to pick from! Rukia sighed and started looking for one that caught her eye.

20 minutes later

Rukia sighed. She's been searching for about 20 minutes and she did find some wars, but they were the usual big wars. She hoped she would find a war that wasn't as popular as others. She looked at the books she had and decided that she'll do it on World War II and focus on the Holocaust the most.

She scanned the shelves quickly looking for any books on the Holocaust. She found a pretty thick book on the second top shelf. She puffed out her cheeks. _Why must I be so short?_ She knew that she wouldn't be able to reach it even if she stood up on her tip toes so she sighed and gave up.

"What book do you want?" a voice spoke behind her causing her to jump and turn around quickly. It was Ulquiorra.

Rukia had a hand on her chest and she sighed in relief. "Jeez, you scared me." She turned around and pointed to the book she wanted. "That one." He grabbed it and handed it to her. Rukia blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank you, Ulquiorra."

He glanced at her. "How long have you been in here?" He asked surprising her.

She bit her lip. "Um most of lunch." She said quietly.

"So you didn't eat?" She shook her head. "Come on." He started walking towards the exit of the library and Rukia quickly gathered her stuff before following him out the library. They walked in silence and she realized that they were heading towards the cafeteria.

Once they got there, she saw the lunch ladies closing the food lines. She bit her lip and glanced at Ulquiorra, who walked over to one of them. She saw him talking with her and the lunch lady nodding before he walked in. She felt stares but all she could think about was Ulquiorra helping her… again. A couple seconds later, he came out with a sandwich and an apple juice. He walked towards Rukia and handed the food to her. She grabbed it and smiled up him gratefully. "Thank you."

"Hn." He put his hands in his pockets and followed Rukia to a table. They sat down and she quickly ate knowing that the bell was going to ring in a few minutes.

…

Rukia yawned and took off her glasses before rubbing her eyes. _I can't wait to go home and take a nap._ She put her glasses back on and read the piece of paper that was taped on the door of the gym.

Don't Change.  
We'll be having Reality Check this week.

She pushed the door open and saw most of the students walking in or already sitting down at the bleachers waiting. "Yo Rukia! Over here!" Grimmjow yelled across the gym and waved to her. She started walking towards them and noticed that she would pass by Kaien and the others.

She saw Kaien and Ichigo arguing while Orihime and Rangiku were chatting. She chuckled when she saw Toshiro just sitting there ignoring them. Making her way up the stairs, she made eye contact with Toshiro. She smiled and nodded at him and he let out a little smile. Once she got to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, she sat between them listening to Grimmjow complain about some freshman stepping on his brand new shoes. Rukia couldn't help but smile at his complaining. _I really have to ask Ulquiorra how they became friends._

After a couple of minutes, Kenpachi finally came in. "Kuchiki! Come here!" He yelled. Everyone looked at her and she stood up and quickly walked down the bleachers to him. Going down the stairs she saw Kaien and Toshiro's worried eyes on her and the other students started whispering.

Once she stood in front of Kenpachi, she said "Yes?" She looked up at him.

Ulquiorra POV

"What do you think happened?" Grimmjow asked me as we watched Rukia talk with Kenpachi. I shrugged my shoulders looking carefully at Rukia's expressions. She tends to let her emotions show when caught by surprise.

I saw Kenpachi say something to her and from what it looks like, Rukia gasped. I could see tears forming in her eyes and Kenpachi nudged her and she ran out of the gym.

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you're wondering what happened right? Well I left a couple of hints throughout the story. Tell me what you think happened!:)

Okay so I didn't update because well I got writers block, a relative of mine is in the hospital, I've been volunteering at the hospital, and I've been having family problems. But everything's alright now. Also I just had to at least update once before Super Junior makes their comeback at the beginning of July 'cause once they do, I'll most likely not update in a while me busy with fangirling, jeje.


	6. Chapter 6

Well this chapter is up _a lot _faster than I thought it would be especially since I've literally been on Youtube watching "Sexy, Free & Single" by Super Junior a lot since it's been released this past Sunday. Anyways please read the author's note down below, it's very important! Thanks!:)

A whole bunch of you guys guessed what happen right!

Many thanks to my readers and reviewers: ShadowSword524, zerocchi (don't cry!*gives you tissues*), corvisraven, Bleach 5252, apple21, whiteicewolf, Shadow Pain, StrawberryBlast46, and Denidene.

* * *

"_Kuchiki" Kenpachi spoke in a low tone and looked at Rukia with sad eyes. "I'm very sorry to inform you but Ukitake passed away today." Rukia gasped and tears formed in her eyes. "Your brother is here to pick you up. Go on." He gently nudged her and she ran out of the gym._

Rukia ran out the school doors and saw her brother's car out in the front. She hurriedly ran towards it, her brother opening the car door so she could hop right in. When she got in and closed the door, he started driving to the hospital neither of them talking. After a while Rukia finally spoke up. "Did you know?" She asked in a quiet voice looking out the window.

Byakuya nodded. "Yes," He spoke quietly. "Ukitake didn't want me to tell you because he knew you would get really upset over this." He glanced at her and saw that she was biting her lower lip trying. "He didn't want you to worry." He finished quietly and tears kept flowing out of Rukia's eyes.

**At the hospital**

Rukia stood outside Ukitake's room and hesitated on opening it. She quickly closed and opened her eyes and opened the door. When she stepped in she saw Kyouraku holding Ukitake's lifeless hand and muttering a prayer. He looked up when he heard a sniffle. "Kuchiki." He said in a raspy voice.

Rukia's lips trembled as she walked to his bed. She grabbed his hand, her face near it and the tears and sobs just came out. "I didn't get to say goodbye." She mumbled. "Thank you so much for everything and for being a father to us." She kissed his (cold) cheek and cried.

A tear fell from Byakuya's eye, who was standing at the entrance of the room, as he watched his little sister cry.

**A Couple Days Later**

The death of Ukitake affected a couple of people and it affected them _deeply_. Kyouraku would try his best to always grin and act like a goof ball and tease his students, but the life in his eyes dimmed and Nanao wouldn't nag him like she normally would. Kaien was quiet for several days, but he's slowly becoming how he used to be, more or less. Rukia was even quieter than she used to be, and Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were always watching out for her, being there when she needs someone.

Rukia was currently sitting down on the bleachers looking out onto the soccer field watching the soccer team end for the day. Kaien was currently the coach while the schools looks for a new one since Kenpachi didn't want to do it.

She sighed and put her head on her knees. She looked up when she heard someone sit down next to her. It was Toshiro. She looked out onto the field and saw that the team has already left then she looked at him and he offered her a weak and small smile. "It's different without him here, isn't it?" He spoke.

"Yeah." Rukia whispered looking down at her hands.

"Every time I come out here, I always expect him to pop up out of nowhere with candy and toys like he usually would." Toshiro said with a chuckle. Rukia let out a little smile imagining Ukitake doing that. "He was like a father to me since I grew up without one." He said with a bittersweet smile and Rukia could see the pain in his eyes.

She looked up at the gray sky. "He took Nii-sama and me in when our parents left us. He always there and helped Nii-sama when he bought an apartment for us two to live in." A raindrop fell onto her cheek mixing in with her tears. "He was always there." She looked at Toshiro, who pulled her into a hug, and she cried onto his shirt while he cried silently.

**A Week Later**

"So where's Grimmjow?" Rukia asked Ulquiorra during lunch when she noticed he wasn't with Ulquiorra like he usually is.

"Skipping." Ulquiorra said as if he was talking about the weather.

Rukia blinked and looked at him. "He's _skipping_?" Ulquiorra nodded. Rukia snorted. "And he wonders why he always gets into trouble." She muttered taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Well he is an idiot." Ulquiorra said and Rukia chuckled. She was glad that she got to know him and Grimmjow. They aren't as bad as people make them to be.

"Oh," Rukia said remembering something. "I've been meaning to ask you." She looked at Ulquiorra, who in return raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "How did you two end up as best friends… like brothers?" She asked him in a curious tone.

Ulquiorra raised the other eye brow and looked at Rukia, whom was looking up at him expectantly. He sighed. "We met at an orphanage. Others would make fun of me and Grimmjow defended me." *****

"Aw!" Rukia squealed and Ulquiorra winced. "So he is, after all, a big giant softie!" She concluded and Ulquiorra chuckled.

They stayed quiet while finishing their lunch and stood up when the bell rang. Before Rukia could leave to her class, Ulquiorra asked her. "Are you alright?"

Rukia looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. She smiled at him. "Yeah," She looked down for a moment then back into his eyes. "I'm not going to let what happen **(A/N: Ukitake's death)** make me depressed."

Ulquiorra touched her cheek with his fingers. "That's good." He smiled gently at her before walking out of the cafeteria. Rukia touched her cheek before walking off to her own class.

* * *

*I couldn't think of another way for Ulquiorra and Grimmjow to meet so that's what I thought of!

I realize this chapter is _super _short but I have a confession to make! I have NO IDEA what to write about. I wasn't planning on making Ukitake's death that important so yeah I need your guys opinion. I will have a poll on my profile but I'll also ask it right here.

Do you want me to stop it here?

OR

Do you want me to write about a couple of guys who like Rukia to kind of fight for her? If you want this, please tell me what couple you would like but if the most requested is UlquiRuki, then Grimmjow will _not _be one of the guys fighting over Rukia and vice versa. I don't want Ulquiorra and Grimmjow fighting against each other. Also what guys should fight over Rukia?


End file.
